Toy of the Akatsuki
by Chiame-Yoru
Summary: Four years ago, Akatsuki kidnapped Sakura and made her their ‘toy’. Now what will happen when Sasuke finally finds her? Will she remember him or has Itachi fully erased her memory of everything she held dear to her?Full sumary & Warnings inside.
1. Burning Cherry Blossom

Hello, welcome to the very first chapter of **Toy of the Akatsuki**.

Wow, this is probably the first serious story I've written, okay hope you guys like it! Also, welcome fans of my other story AGKH. (Anime tears) Thank you for looking at this new story. The story is going to start in Sakura's pov then is well switch to Sasuke's pov.

**Full Summary: **Four years ago, Akatsuki kidnapped Sakura and made her their 'toy'. Now what will happen when Sasuke finally finds her? Will she remember him or has Itachi fully erased her memory of everything she held dear to her? Has he finally claimed what he rightfully wants, Sakura?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of it's characters.**

**Warning: Some sexual abuse, also so hints of rape.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Burning Cherry Blossom**

Midnight rang as I lay on my small comfortable bed. The cold wind blew from the outside, through my window, and onto my soft skin. The only visible light that showed came from the large white moon hovering in the sky.

As I tried to fall asleep, memories unknown to me flew in and out of my head. Why was I here? Was I just a toy for them; to do with as they pleased? Was this honestly the only purpose in life for me?

I stood up as I unwrapped my self from the large cotton blanket. Standing up fully, my feet touched the stone ground making me shiver at how cold it was. Stepping softly around the creaking floors I made my way over to the window shutting it. Little did I know, someone was behind me. With great force, the person grabbed the back of my neck and slammed my whole front body against the wall.

The hand gripped harder onto my face causing my cheek to rub hard against the wall. I tilted my head trying to ease the pain and get a look at my attacker. At the sight, my eyes widened, not with surprise, but with fear. "K-Kisame." I said below a whisper as I tried to lift myself away from the wall, though to no use.

I guess it was around the time he had his weekly bottles of sake. Everytime, at night, he would come into my room drunk expecting to play some type of twisted game. Unfortunately, he would get his way, but most times, he would just pass out from alcohol overdose.

However, this time was different. All I saw in his eyes was pure lust. Not the lust of someone you care deeply about, the type of lust for another ones body. I'm sure if he saw another female he'd do the same to her; it's just that this is what I'm here for…so I'm told.

From what I can remember, I've lived here almost all my life. For some reason, all I **_can_** remember is when I first met Itachi; in this very room. I had waken up with a horrible headache and as I looked around the room I saw him. He wore the same smirk he still does when he sees me now. He explained my purpose for being here, then out of the blue he kissed me.

It was sudden and all I could wonder was…who is he? Who the hell am I? I didn't even know my own name. Later on, I realized what Itachi really meant. He meant I was a toy, a play-thing as some would call it.

A mere tool for this organization known as Akatsuki. Through time, I came to know exactly what Akatsuki does; they slaughter, hunt, and completely destroy ones life for their own greed and needs. One by one I learned about the members who stayed in this building were. Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, and him…Itachi, the one I feared the most. Not just because of his physical abuse, but also his mental abuse.

He could torture me for what seemed like days, but in real life would only be a view seconds. This was all thanks to his Sharingan; those piercing red eyes.

Kisame was different; he would only attack me when he was drunk; which was practically every twice a week if he didn't have a mission. Other then that, if I kept out of his way, he wouldn't bother me much less look in my direction. However, do not let this confuse you, he was horrible. When he's drunk he loses total consciousness. Nothing can stop him from getting what he wants except one person, the one person everyone feared in the Akatsuki, Itachi.

Most nights I would have to spend with Itachi for the simple reason, no one wanted to risk going against him or anger him. When Itachi wanted something, he got it, end of discussion. Even if it meant killing me each time.

At this moment, Kisame was trying to attach his large shark-like teeth into my arm. He grabbed one of my arms pulling it past his mouth as if it were there was a serving plate, ready for him to chew. My back was now pressed against the stonewall.

I squirmed around in an attempt to break free however; his large blue hand that was once clutched onto my face was now wrapped around my neck, choking the life out of me if I dare defy him.

As his mouth inched closer to my shaking arm I closed my eyes tight waiting for pain to slice through my body. Suddenly, I opened my eyes wide at the voice that called out my attacker's name.

"Kisame." The voice said with no hint of emotion.

Kisame turned his head, still pining me to the wall, to find Itachi's nonchalant face. He released his grip on my neck with a huff making me fall to my knees. He then walked drunkenly past Itachi and out of the door shutting it, not saying a word.

I coughed as I rubbed my sore neck. Looking at Itachi, I shivered as the cold silence swept between us. I This wouldn't last long, it never did. Soon Itachi would seize me and do whatever horrible game he would think up this time. I looked down, away, anywhere away from his evil crimson eyes.

Just after a few more seconds of silence what I predicted came true. Itachi grabbed me and slung me against the wall just like Kisame had did; with the exception that his hand were now cuffed around my wrist.

He chuckled as I gave off a slight yelp from the pain of the wall hitting me. "Aw, is my little Sakura in pain?"

'What? You would be to if someone threw you against a wall!' I yelled inside my head as I glared at him. I wasn't the type to just breakdown and cry when something bad or hurtful happened. Okay, I used to be that way, but that was before I had lost all hope. Over the years I had trained myself to be emotionless. However, some things I wouldn't be able to take and I would revert back to my former self and just cry.

I think that is what Itachi looked for, or more likely wanted. He wanted me to get to the point where I couldn't handle things anymore and would just give into his needs. He was cruel and horrible. Yet, after everything he wanted was done, he would always say these words.

'I Love you.'

As he used his body to keep me in place against the cold painted wall, he nuzzled his head in the upper part of my chest causing me to squirm at his touch. He almost purred when I gasped at his touch. His skin was cold, as if he was dead and heartless as I always imagined him to be. Me, I was burning up from all of the things that had happened to me in the past few minutes.

The red night gown was just low enough for him to bite me where his head rested; still on my chest, just above my collar bone. He did so, causing me to wince from the sudden pain against my chest.

I could feel his smirk against my skin at the wince I made. With a small chuckle he started to nibble up to my shoulder where he began to bite the skin of my neck; just as a vampire would do or a tiger just as it had caught it's prey.

For some reason, Itachi had an attraction towards vampires. It was because of their mysterious ways, but mostly because him and those creatures both had a lust for blood; which Itachi satisfied by using me.

He'd even go as far as using a jutsu he created to extend his canine teeth, making him able to tear through skin and quench his blood thirst. However, this time he didn't do it. He just sucked and chewed my neck until the spot became extremely red.

I squirmed once more, causing Itachi to get a little irritated. He used on hand to pin both hand above my head as he used the other hand to bring my lower back towards him.

His face leaned closer as he roughly kissed me. Tasting my lips he licked them then resorted back to kissing asking for entrance into my mouth. I argued against him, just like I did the other time, however, just like the other times it didn't work.

He let go of my wrist, his other hand still pressing my lower back towards him. With his now free hand he grabbed the back of my hair gripping a handful of my pink locks, yanking my head back against my will. As he pulled harder, I tilted my head back only to stop the pain that was pulling at my hair. He jerked my hair harder causing me to gasp and open my mouth giving him entrance.

His tongue roamed freely in every portion of my mouth tasting every sweet flavor it contained. After his exploration was filled he began to lick my tongue trying to create a battle. I yanked my head away from his though he pulled it back to his lips.

As an effort to seize more, Itachi pushed further into my mouth causing him to finally catch my own tongue.

A few seconds went by and I began to run out of breath. I tried to pull away to let air enter my lungs, however, he would not let go.

"I-Itachi." I tried to mumble his name as a plead to stop. I used my arms to try and push him away, though he stayed there not even moving an inch.

Finally, after a few more exhausting moments he released me. I fell to the ground gasping and huffing from the lack of air.

He chuckled his deep voice watching me on my hands and knees coughing. "Aw, aren't you cute when you struggle", his sly voice echoed in my ear triggering what her had meant exactly.

I lifted my head up giving him a stubborn glare. I hated his twisted mind. Whoever his victim: be an opponent in battle, a townsperson about to be slaughtered, or even a pleading child, he would always torture them before killing them. I've seen it to many times not to know.

He chucked one more time before crouching down next to me, "That's it my little toy. Give me that same stubborn look." His eyes lustfully gleamed as he grabbed my chin, causing me to look directly into the terrifying crimson eyes. "It just gets me more in the mood."

My whole body started to shake with fright as he picked me up bridal style and carried me towards the bed. When he placed me down, I tried my hardest to crawl away towards the other side of the bed; however, he grabbed my ankle and yanked me back towards his still standing figure. My nightgown rubbed against the bed causing it to raise to my hips; revealing my smooth ivory legs.

"Now, now Sakura. We mustn't be to hasty", he said eyeing my legs with pleasure. I scooted away from him as his knees touched the bed. He continued eyeing my body deciding where to begin. I was terrified, literally shaking with fright.

As my head softly touched the board of the bed, he grabbed my arms, his body now covering mine. I realized that this is where my nightly torture would begin.

Hours later when he had finished, we laid on the bed. The sweaty sheet only covered a small portion of my lower naked body. Itachi wrapped his arm around my cloth less waist and pulled me closer to his bare muscled chest.

I stayed motionless, already to exhausted. He had succeeded in what he wanted; he knew he did, that was why he was so happy. I was now to the point where nothing mattered and all I wanted to do was curl into the soft bed and cry. Though I won't, I will not cry in front of him, I would never show him what he did hurt me, I would never lat him see.

He smirked as he nuzzled his head with mine knowing what I did pleased him. What I went through brought joy to his miserable life.

"I love you."

I frowned. Tomorrow was going to be another horrible day. Especially because Kisame would more then likely have a hang over.

Damn, how did this happen to me?**

* * *

I stood there, staring. Staring at the once happy home of hers. Why? Why haven't I found her yet? The one person who ever gave a damn about me, the only person I ever cared for, maybe even loved? The night I lost her still haunted me. The day the cherry blossom trees cried in the flames…**

_**4 years ago**_

"_Sakura!" I yelled as I ran towards the Haruno estate. When I finally reached it my eyes widened. Flames were everywhere; I was the first one to make it there. _

_Part of the burning roof collapsed, making the fire increase in size and spread towards the other homes on the Haruno estate. The Haruno clan was as big as the Hyuuga and what once was the Uchiha clan. The estate was large ans included many garden that had several beautiful trees._

_I ran towards the flaming door of the main house, Sakura's house. Slamming my way through I coughed at the lack of oxygen in the air. Covering my mouth, I made my way towards her bedroom. Dead bodies laid all around, they must have struggled for air before they died._

_My eyes widened at the sight of how many there were. I rushed over to her parents, who were laying dead on the stairs. Her mother and father were covered with their own blood...wait! Blood?_

_I flipped her father's body over and indeed on his back was a large slash. 'What the hell! How could there be blood…unless!' Then I realized what actually happened. The fire was a distraction; someone or something had slaughtered the whole family then set the house on fir as a distraction!_

_As I stood up, I sprinted up the stairs towards her room. I prayed she would be okay. I don't know what I would do if I saw her lying in a pile of her own blood._

_Suddenly my body stopped it's pace as I coughed rapidly. I was running out of air. The smell and taste of smoke circulated through my whole body. Being shinobi, you learn to hold your breath for an abundant amount of time, but I was reaching my limit._

_I slammed her door open, slightly slumping against the hot doorframe. I partially wheezed as I walked to the window. Of course she wouldn't be here. A while back she told me she hated her room, I smile remembering her exact words._

'_**There's a secret garden outside Sasuke! It's much better then this damn room.' **I remember her dragging me through the main garden towards the 'secret one'**. 'You should see it Sasuke. I'm sure it can at least make you smile.'**_

_I slumped over to the window, breathing heavily as I jumped down landing on my feet and hands to stop me from losing balance. As I stood up, I took in the somewhat fresh air that was still mixed with smoke. Walking towards what I thought was the entrance to the secret garden I found a stone door hidden amongst the bushes. The door had sacred carvings on it and a silver handle. _

_I pushed the door, opening it and stepping inside. The building behind the door was a large room with a huge glass dome window at the top to let in sunlight or moonlight as it did now. Cherry Blossoms covered the whole scene along with several smaller flowers and trees. Surrounding the middle was a large fountain; with small fountains spread throughout the rest of the room. However, this is what Sakura explained to me. What I saw was hell._

_The trees were lit in flames causing the petals to turn to ash as they fell to the ground, the small fountains were crumbled into pieces; as the large one was somewhat broken but also dripping red liquid, almost similar to blood. _

_How could this happen?_

_My eyes roamed over the travesty until they became fixed on a small motionless figure lying amount the large fountains rubble. Her pink kimono was ripped down the leg as her pink hair covered her face. _

"_Sakura!"_

_I ran towards her limp and unconscious body. There were no wound marks, nor bruises of any kind. I kneeled next to her on the ground, picking her up in my arms. "Sakura! Wake up!" I repeated slightly shaking her. She didn't move._

"_Please wake up." I whispered as my eyelids half-openly looked at her. I shuffled her hair to the side of her face revealing her beauty. I brushed the ash from the burning cherry blossom trees off her face._

_As I tightened my grip on her delicate figure I embraced her not wanting to give her up. Even if we both get demolished by the flames, we can still be together._

_I hated everyone else, no one understood me. Half the girls in Konoha only look at outside qualities; Sakura was the only one to actually take the time to get to know me. She would always make me happy, even if I didn't show it. Always trying her hardest even to going as far as learning from Tsunade. She was the only thing I had left in the world…and now…_

_I hugged her tighter, completely shutting my eye lids._

"_S…Sasuke?"_

_My eyes shot open at the sound of her voice. It was weak, probably from the lack of oxygen; yet, it was still hers. I looked at her face which held a simple smile._

"_Sakura." I said below a whisper; looking at her and smiling back. When I looked into her emerald eyes I saw a shadow that stood behind us. Her eyes widened as she suddenly pushed me to the side. As she did a kunai, that would have kilt me, swept past only cutting a few pieces of my hair. The kunai passed Sakura's face but not before leaving a small cut which she watched happen with wide eyes. Blood crept from the cut._

"_Now look what you've made me do Sasuke. I've hurt my dear little toy."_

_Turning my head around, I looked in the direction of the voice; noticing another kunai heading towards me I jumped back dodging it and landing on both feet and one hand._

"_Who the Hell are you!" I yelled, still looking towards the shadow from which the voice echoed._

"_Why Sasuke, you forgot me? I though I left quite an impression on you the day I killed your childhood."_

_My eyes widened, no it couldn't be him. "Itachi." I growled standing to my feet. With a twisted smile, Itachi walked out of the dark and into the light of the flames. His crimson eyes gave off a hint of enjoyment. His katana held against his back, the very one he used to kill our own family with. He had a sprinkle of blood on his face, probably from the Haruno members._

_I switched my gaze towards Sakura, who seemed to be shaking with fear and anger. So Itachi must have done this!_

_She gripped her fist tight, "Ita…chi." She snarled as if venom dripped from her once peaceful voice. _

_He only smiled, shifting his gaze towards her, "So you're awake. I thought my Sharingan would have kept you down for quite sometime. Yes, you are much stronger than we thought." He devilishly smiled making her growl more with anger._

"_Don't give me that shit!" I heard her yell, as she began to shake even more as if a demon had awaken from deep within. It surprised me; she seemed nothing like the nice, innocent Sakura everyone knew. She was the exact opposite._

_Before I had a chance to make a move, Sakura ran towards Itachi; two large kunai in her hand. "Sakura!" I yelled as her and Itachi's kunai clashed creating a kinking sound._

_I watched as Itachi continued to hold that smile on his face. Their speed was amazing. The kunai continued to clash as if there was a storm irrupting between them. However, in one quick movement, Itachi caught her kunai with his own and them at a tree leaving their hands empty._

_He quickly grabbed his Katana out and placed it at her neck stopping her movements. She stood there shocked at his speed. The tip of the katana slid a little across the side of her neck creating a small cut similar to the one on her cheek. Itachi watched with lust as the blood slowly dripped down her neck_

_I took a step towards him, my anger was boiling. He had now destroyed two lives. One that wasn't even his family! What did he want from Sakura! If he were going to kill her, he would have done it by now. As I threw a small kunai aimed for his head he disappeared in a flash, however he reappeared behind Sakura._

_She gasped as his arms slid around her waist as if he were using her like a shield._

"_Let go of her!" I shouted as my Sharingan activated._

"_Why?" he toyed as he rubbed his face against the back of her neck. "Why should I let go of what is mine?" he asked his voice somewhat sincere._

_I deeply glared at this man, "She's not yours!"_

_He just stared at me before smirking, "Last time I checked she wasn't yours either. Which means she's up for grabs." I watched him as he used his tongue to lick the blood from the cut. He then kissed it softly, making sure not to create pain on the torn skin._

_Sakura struggled in his grasp, anger darkening her emerald eyes. "Get off me! I'm not your damn ice cream cone!"_

"_No, but your as cold as one." He teased nibbling the cut; she winced in pain._

"…_bastard…"_

_Itachi adverted his eyes back towards me. I glared at the ground as my long raven hair covered the front of my face. I was sick of watching this little display in front of me. He wasn't allowed to touch her, only I am- wait…what am I thinking? No, I love her, and she loves me…right? I continued my thought until his dark voice awakened me._

"_Are you mad at me foolish little brother?"_

_I looked up at him. That name, the name he gave me all those years ago. I looked at Sakura; she was scared, though she still stayed strong. Sadness was in her eyes, did she know that her whole family had died except for her?_

"_I-Itachi." I questioned him._

"_Hn."_

"_Why? Why did you comeback? Why did you kill the Haruno family? Why do you want Sakura!" My voiced raised a bit higher towards the last question._

_He sighed with what seemed like annoyance, "So many questions, lets see." He pretended to think, "Oh yes. It turns out that the Akatsuki can sometimes be a bit…boring. So the other members and I decided to get a "play thing." He grabbed a piece of her long pink hair. She growled causing him to laugh._

"_But why Sakura!" I asked once again as my voice grew louder._

"_Why else? She's the most beautiful Kunoichi in the world!" his voice sounded excited for a brief moment but resumed its deep form. "Plus she's one of the toughest and most intelligent shinobi in Konoha. Soon she will even surpass the almighty Tsunade." He smirked, "She's perfect. However, to bad I'll have to erase her memories. I would have so loved to spar against her. Yet, we can't have her escaping. Not like she'd get very far."_

"_What!" Both Sakura and I yelled. She looked at him, turning her head slightly; glaring deathly at him. He activated his Sharingan and instantly her body fell unconscious causing her to fall to her knees. Her body lent against his leg. He chuckled at how innocent and childlike she looked; as he patted her head. _

"_I guess we should take our leave", he calmly said picking her up and placing her over his shoulder like a doll. As h started to walk I ran in front of him blocking his path._

_Like hell I'm gonna just let you walk away! Give me Sakura!" I demanded holding my hand out._

_Silence rid the area as the trees continued to smoke felling the small humble room with thick smog. The crackling of the withering cherry blossom created an eerie screech. To me, it sounded as if they were crying over the loss of their keepers._

"_No."_

_That's all he said. That word cut through me making the same blood that he held in his veins boil. "What!" I spat out like venom._

_I ran towards him urging to snap his neck in two. I reached my hand out towards him; however he dodged; shifting slightly to the side. He made some hand seal with his left hand and slammed his fist into my gut._

_I fell to my knees clutching my stomach as blood rushed into my mouth. I coughed, spitting out the horrible crimson liquid onto the ground. I covered my mouth as more pored out through my fingers. "What did you do to me Itachi", I asked coughing out more blood._

"_A simple jutsu little brother." He looked in the distance as if bored of my actions. "You should learn it, maybe then you'll learn to love blood like me-"_

"_Blood from a slaughter!" I yelled finding some strength in me to stand._

"_Slaughter, Torture" he shrugged. "Both entertain me," he smirked._

_I growled but my eyes could only widen as I once again fell to the ground coughing more blood. My hands gripped the dirt; tearing it through my fingers. I stayed on my knees somewhat sinking into the ground._

_He could only laugh at my position, "Well if you're going to bow down to me" he sighed in a mocking manner, "I guess I can stop the jutsu." He flickered his hand canceling it._

_I coughed one last time as the wind shifted, looking up I realized my brother had left. I slammed my fist on the ground. "Dammit, he took her." My vision became blurry. 'Oh great, I'm gonna die from loss of blood.' The flames crept closer to my limp body. Why couldn't I move? Was my body refusing my will or was it Itachi's doing? Either way…_

"_Sasuke!"_

I walked around the crumbled remains of the Haruno House. Ever since that day four years ago no on has even came near this place. Naruto and I were the only ones.

I stopped thinking only about what **_he_** did had done that night so many years ago. What would have happened if Naruto hadn't have shown up; would I even be here?

"Sasuke-jerk!"

I turned my head to see Naruto running towards me; a perky smile on his face. "What do you want dope?" I asked calling him his usual name.

He pulled out a piece of paper, "Look at what I've found…AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

I ignored him grabbing the paper; it was a picture of team 7. It was a little burned around the edges but other than that still in good condition. Kakashi and Naruto stood back-to-back making their hands look like guns; while Sakura crouched in front of them also making her hands look like guns. I looked at myself standing off to the side wearing black glasses that Sakura had said looked 'cool'.

"Do you remember that day!" Naruto yelled excitingly. "You were the mob boss and Sakura, Kakashi, and I were you loyal agents!" he jumped up and down. If he were a dog, he would be shaking his tail like the idiot he is.

Though, I do admit; that was the happiest day of my life…and one of the last days we spent with Sakura.

I smiled a sad smile, my first smile in a while. "Yeah Naruto…I remember."

He smiled scratching his nose, "Hey Sasuke, how about we go searching for her again?"

I crossed my arms sighing, "You heard Tsunade, and she won't let us leave the village unless we have a lead as to where the Akatsuki headquarters is. Just because we failed so many attempts before." I looked to the side as the smile disappeared from my face. "Besides we've already asked her before remember?"

He nodded his head closing hi eyes hyperly, damn he was annoying at times, "Then let's just leave at midnight, come on! It's worth a try! Do it for Sakura!" My eyes widened at his idea.

"Sure Naruto tonight, midnight."

* * *

Damn, for some reason after writing this chapter I'm not so sure it's gonna get many reviews. Oh wells either way hope ya liked it! Wow, this is nothing like my other stories (looks into the sky) is this a new path…?

Gaara: No, you still put me in when you talk.

Me: …bastard…

Please review to make me feel better about this story's future!


	2. What I am to them part 1…

Hello, thanks for coming back! Sorry for the long wait! Anyways, welcome to the second chapter of **_Toy of the Akatsuki._**

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It made me very happy! Anyways, let's get to the chapter! X.x

**Important info: This chapter mostly describes Sakura's relationship with the Akatsuki members so I'm very sorry if there's too many…um, sexual moments. We should be getting to the main story line pretty soon. Probably the next chapter! Also I'm going to split this chapter into different sections. You'll see what I mean.**

**Full Summary: **Four years ago, Akatsuki kidnapped Sakura and made her their 'toy'. Now what will happen when Sasuke finally finds her? Will she remember him or has Itachi fully erased her memory of everything she held dear to her? Has he finally claimed what he rightfully wants, Sakura?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of its characters.**

**Warning: Some sexual abuse, also so hints of rape.**

/Sakura Pov/

* * *

**_Chapter Two:_** **_What I am to them part 1…_**

_The Akatsuki, I'm known to them as many things. To Itachi I am his slave, to Sasori I am his doll, to Kisame I am his fight, to Deidara I am his art, and to Zetsu I am his meal. Most of these I guess you could say have exotic qualities that appeal to the male Akatsuki mind. The murderous, lust for power mind in which they all share. I couldn't help but realize what I was to them over all the years I have spent by their side and in their bed it was obvious…_

**_Itachi's Slave_**

My head buzzed as I opened my eyes to find the pitch black room surrounding my once sleeping form. My eyes roamed the room to find that I was in Itachi's room, in his bed. Sometime during the night he must have moved me there; he did have a bigger and softer bed.

His hand was clutching one of my breasts as if not wanting to leave its happy place. His crimson eyes were open and deeply staring into my emerald ones. He shifted himself over me hovering inches away from my naked skin; though he too was naked the sheet was wrapped around his lower half leaving his muscular chest the only showing part.

He smirked at my still sleepy form. "Why is it that I'm always happy in the morning when I wake up next to you?"

I glared at him. He's the one that makes me wake up next to him! "That's weird; I get a sickening feeling when I wake up next to you."

He chuckled at my comment, "Than I'll have to make it better." He kissed my lips softly as he wrapped one arm around my waist arching my back towards his body. I struggled to break free however he just slammed me back onto the bed laughing as I groaned in pain at the force.

"D-Dammit." I mumbled grabbing my sides; hearing him laugh I glared at him. "What do you want from me this early in the morning!" I shouted intensifying my glare.

In a quick motion his strong hand grabbed my chin bringing my face to the side exposing my ivory neck. The lust for blood could be seen in his eyes as he softly kissed the soon to be bitten skin. "I want you to say good morning", he said heavily as if something else inside him was controlling his thoughts. Even his eyes seemed dazed and clouded.

"Is that all?" I grumbled expecting him to laugh and tell me a sly remark.

"I want you to suffer."

"W-What?" My eyes widened, something is wrong; this isn't the normal Itachi. He wasn't smirking or showing that he was thinking perverted thoughts about me.

"I want you to suffer. I want you to stay by my side, only mine to have. No one can ever touch you, look at you, or even speak to you."

His breath became heavier and deeper. I started to shake, he was seriously scaring me. Why was he saying this? "I-Itachi…y-you're scaring me-"

I was cut off by Itachi grabbing my neck viciously, "Master!" He yelled as he started calming down; using his nails he softly scratched my neck as if I would purr like a cat. "I'm your master. Master Itachi and you are _my_ **_slave_**." He laughed a dark laugh, and then turned serious once again.

"Remember that. Remember who you belong to."

With that his teeth tore into my skin making me shriek in pain. I could feel the blood enter his hungry mouth. There was a lot of blood, not enough to make one unconscious or anything, but enough to make me dizzy.

"O-Ouch." I mumbled in pain. "It hurts, please stop." I begged him to stop. I yelled out in pain as he bit harder. "No! Stop it!" I scratched at his chest with my nails, it didn't work, he liked the pain mine and his.

The pain was too much, he had to stop. I was panicking; my breathing became rapid and heavy, my vision was blurry either from the tears of pain or loss of blood.

He licked my skin where the blood had spilled as if it was either the last drink he would ever have or if it was nectar of the gods, or in his case the devils. As he pulled his head up to take another bite a voice called out causing him to growl and turn around furiously.

"Itachi."

"Er, what do you want Sasori? I'm busy at the moment." Itachi growled at him looking back towards his almost unconscious slave.

Sasori stood in the doorway with a cold emotionless face, "It's time for her appointment." Itachi rolled his eyes as he continued to watch his me, eyelids could barely remain open.

Sasori continued knowing that Itachi wouldn't respond, "Which means it's my turn."

Itachi growled again standing up grabbing my arm and roughly throwing me at Sasori. I hit him with a thump and he had to grab me before I fell to the ground. He looked at me and frowned. "You drank too much again. You're not a vampire Itachi; you shouldn't do these things, her body can't take it."

He picked me up bridal style as Itachi grabbed his Akatsuki cloak and left the room in a huff. Examining the bite wound he would have to heal latter he sighed, "He never listens does he my doll?" As we enter the hall my mind slowly fell into the dark, cold sea.

_**Sasori's Doll**_

My eyes shot open as I sat up looking around the room I was now in. I shuttered, this would have to be one of the scariest rooms in the building. Puppets hung everywhere. Glaring, smiling, and smirking with their 'painted faces' yeah right, most of there puppets were once living things at a time. They were physically made to smile when before they were turned into what they are today.

The sizes varied from small to large; each puppet had something different about them. However, one thing they all shared was that they all scared me to death. I try my hardest to stay away from this room, to not go near a place where what once was alive like me hang and wait to be used for slaughtering and killing. I can't believe how heartless a person could be to not even let a dead ones body be buried or burned for reincarnation; but to just hang their useless.

Looking over all the new puppets that had recently been added to his collection my eyes widened at two small puppets in the corner. "T-That's horrible!" There in the corner hung two children sized puppets. Both had large smiles on their faces and painted red cheeks; they looked as happy as could be.

They were dressed the way an Old English doll would be. The girl had a frilly dress and black shoes. The boy had proper pants for boys with a white shirt and a small jacket. He also had a messenger boy hat that was dark brown. (Um, think _Godchild_ manga).

I slowly reached my hand out to touch one of the children puppet's fingers. It felt so cold and fake; yet at one point this kid laughed and played. Tears whelmed in my eyes as one solid tear slid down my check.

"Aren't they great works of art?"

I didn't have to turn around to know who said that heartless comment. Sasori crouched right behind me. I hated the way he talks about the puppets making them sound like…like…his creations.

"These two just wouldn't stay still. In the end I had to strangle them to death."

"S-Stop it!" I yelled at him, still looking at the innocent puppets. I didn't want to face him. "Don't talk about things like that! H-How, W-Why would you do something like this? They were just children; could they really have ruined your mission?"

He sighed, "They were trying to protect the one I had to kill. They got in the way and had to be taken care of."

I went to slap him however he caught my hand looking unfazed. I tried to pull my arm back to slap him again yet it was useless. "Y-You monster!" He released my hand; his face still nonchalant. "They were children! Innocent children!" I pounded my fists on his firm chest. All I wanted to do was hit him, he didn't deserve to live, none of the Akatsuki members did!

After a few more seconds I stopped panting from all the excitement. More tears poured out of my eyes.

Sasori put his hands on my cheeks griping my face fully he whipped away the tears. "If Zetsu catches you crying he'll eat your tears." He pulled my face towards his, lips inches apart. "Should I wipe away your misery?"

I looked away still crying, "Murderer." I mumbled, he just rolled his eyes turning and walking towards the bathroom.

"Jack. Jill. Bring Sakura to the indoor bath." Sasori motioned his hand as he grabbed a large towel and put it on a chair.

"Right Master Sasori!" a little girl's voice cheered happily.

"Right Boss!" shouted a little boy's voice.

I froze shaking; he wouldn't go this far…would he? Suddenly my arms were being tugged towards the bathroom. Looking down I saw the two children puppets; they both were smiling and laughing. It pained me inside to see this. They were being controlled, nothing but tools exactly…exactly what I was.

"Come on lady Sakura!" The little boy puppet cheered as he skipped along with his sister pulling my hand.

"Yeah it's bath time! Bath time!" The little girl puppet, Jill, cheered also skipping. "Let's bathe together! Right Jack!"

My head could only sink lower hearing them so happy.

"But wait Jill!" Jack stopped causing Jill to look at him worriedly. "Boss said only he can bathe with Lady Sakura!"

Jill suddenly saddened, "Aw, that's right! No fun!"

"Oh wells, maybe later! Quick grab the towels! Boss is waiting!" Jack continued towards the bathroom holding my hand while Jill ran towards the bed grabbing the towels.

The whole bath area was gloomy. The walls were painted a dark blue and the steam from the bath gave the place an eerie feeling. The tile around the extremely large bath was white making it seem like it was glowing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The warm water shimmered as the both of us sat there. Sasori took pride in making sure I was perfect. He was a perfectionist when it came to art, him and Deidara alike. They truly were like brothers even if they didn't think so.

He lifted my long pink hair and let it fall across my shoulders onto my chest; he then began to wash my back. A few times he stopped and ran his fingers over certain areas. He had already healed the bite on my neck so my guess is that he was tracing the remains of the scars I had received from Kisame and Itachi; but mostly the chew marks Zetsu had given me.

"Damn that cannibal. If he keeps trying to eat you, I'll have to tie him down like a dog."

We got out of the water and he wrapped the towel around me. A few minutes later he started to dress me in one of the many outfits he loved so much. They were baby doll dresses.

(A/N: Um, if you know the **_Lolita_** style then that's what the dresses are. If you don't I'll try to explain what it looks like. In this chapter Sakura is dressing Sweet Lolita. If you still don't know tell me in a review and I'll e-mail you a picture, if you want.)

The dress had many frilly and lacy layers. The main layer was pink with a white apron; the dress fluffed out just above the knees. The sleeves were short and a little puffy. The pink tights/socks reached just a little to the knees exposing just a little leg. My shoes were white, proper ones, nothing to play around in.

On my head was a pink and white maid headband placed directly on the top of my head. My hair was in large curls that covered my shoulders and the top part of my back. The make-up was the finishing touch and then everything was finish; Sasori had his doll to play with.

"Perfect. Don't you think?"

My watery eyes watched as Sasori circled around me checking for anything out of place. Out of all my masters Sasori and Deidara were the nicest. They don't take their anger out on me, nor do they hurt me...

"She's beautiful Boss!"

…physically…

"Like Queen of the Dolls! Are you the King, Master Sasori?"

…but mentally, yeah they were good at that. He knows I hated when he brought the puppets to life, that's why he does it.

He hugged my shoulders from behind; resting his head on my right shoulder. He smiled responding back to the children in a soft voice, "Yep! Would you two like to be prince and princess?"

Both children gasped in excitement, "Could we really!" He nodded and the two jumped around the room. Jill squealed in excitement as the two found things to dress up in that would make them look royal.

I watched. How lucky they were to be dead, to be able to leave this horrid world. Sasori's arms tightened around my shoulders as I felt him nuzzle my back, letting the soft lace that tied the dress run down his face smoothly.

I slumped, trying to wiggle out of his grip. He only held tighter causing me to stop.

"Do you know," he said softly into my ear, "…the best part of this…" He grabbed the bow to my apron forcedly making me gasp, eye widened. "…is taking it off you." He bit my ear, softly biting the tip. I could feel him slowly undo the apron.

The children stopped their playing and fell to the ground. It was that easy to stop them; all he had to do was cancel his power over them, a twisted spell. Their faces still held child-like smiles as they held each others hand; brother and sister. Pure joy in their eyes.

I ignored his attempts to undress me and walked slowly towards the doll. Sasori watched, slightly frowning at me ignoring his needs. I slowly lay on my knees picking up Jill; placing her on my lap. I hugged her slightly as the small curls in her hair hit my hand.

I heard an impatient sigh escape Sasori as he lazily walked towards me. He sat down behind me and with a sudden jerk; I was pulled onto his lap. The force of the pull caused me to accidentally drop the doll. I gasped as she fell to the ground, her face cracking from the impact.

Sasori shook his head ushering a few 'tsk, tsk' sounds. He sighed again, "What am I going to do with you? You really mustn't be so sad. After all, they're just dolls."

No! They weren't! They were living beings at a time! This bastard just made them sound like useless scraps! I can't believe him!

I closed my eyes as tears whelmed the corners, however none fell. With another soft sigh from Sasori I felt his hand grab my chin, turning my face to meet his.

"Do you know why I call you a doll Sakura?" His words were soft, yet cold.

"Because you're a sick, demented bastard." I managed to choke out almost softer then a whisper.

He chuckled while laying my head softly on the ground; shifting his position above me, "Cute, but no. It's because like a porcelain doll…" he gave me a soft kiss on the lips. It only lasted for a few seconds before he spoke again, revealing his disturbing reason.

"…you're that easy to break."

His hands crept underneath me, slowly undoing the dress. After he finally got the back undone he slid the top off my shoulders towards my stomach. Slowly my neck and chest became revealed to him causing his eyes to widen with excitement. Not to mention his new position on top of me was adding to his excitement.

"That's why you are _my_ **_Doll_**."

* * *

Okay, there you have it! I was going to make this chapter way longer but I couldn't, I have to update my other story AGKH before one of the reviewers tries to steal my box of Goldfish! Though, if I get lots of nice reviews I may update this story first! 

Oh yeah, change of plans on the chapters! The next chapter is for Zetsu and Kisame, just like this one was mainly Itachi and Sasori. The Deidara fans are going to have to wait! He's on a mission right now…which should be revealed in the next chapter too! **Also, I read somewhere on the web that Zetsu was a cannibal, I'm not sure if it's true or not but I like the idea so I'll use it. I haven't seen or read much about him so could somebody tell me if it's true or not. Either way I'm still making him a cannibal in the story because it kind of fits...and that's the only infoI've got for him. Sorry if it confused anyone!**

Review Please!It get's me to review and wrote LONG chapters!


	3. What I am to them part 2…

Welcome to the next chapter of…**_Toy of the Akatsuki_**

Ek! I'm so excited! This many reviews for only two chapters! Thank You Very Much! I love all my reviewers! Continue your awesome job!

**Important info: **Like the last chapter, this chapter explains the relationship between Sakura and the Akatsuki members that live with her. The same thing applies with the different sectioning. Also, read the warning! In addition, the story line should be in the next chapter. Another thing, I don't know a lot about Zetsu, so sorry if there's wrong info! However, in this he can get rid of the Venus flytrap, kind of like using a special jutsu.

**Full Summary: **Four years ago, Akatsuki kidnapped Sakura and made her their 'toy'. Now what will happen when Sasuke finally finds her? Will she remember him or has Itachi fully erased her memory of everything she held dear to her? Has he finally claimed what he rightfully wants, Sakura?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of its characters.**

**Warning: Some sexual abuse, also some hints of rape. The chapter will have SEXUAL ABUSE! DISTURBING SCENES!**

/Sakura Pov/

* * *

**Chapter Three:** **_What I am to them part 2…_**

I gasped as my eyes slammed open. My mind went blank as I slowly recalled my memory of what happened. 'S-Sasori…he was…'

_Sasori grunted ripping shreds of the once beautiful dress off me aggressively. The once delicate lacy design torn and demolished as if a cat had gotten its claws on it. Sure, it was expensive; but Sasori didn't care, he admired the doll not the dress._

_As he finished tearing the remains, he stared at my breast, eyeing them with pleasure. As he was about to take into his mouth his earnings he stopped irritated; his eyes filled with a newly found anger._

"_Zetsu!"_

"_I'm hungry."_

_My eyes shifted left to see Zetsu standing at the door; a blank expression on his face. He seemed to have gotten rid of the Venus flytrap. His multicolor skin shown under his mesh shirt. Tilting his head almost mechanically to the left, he looked at my small figure pushed against the floor. "What are you doing Sasori?" An almost robotic voice came from Zetsu._

_Sasori only smiled, "Just playing dress up." With that, he stood up slowly buttoning his Akatsuki cloak. He grabbed my hand helping me to stand._

_I blushed as my exposed body became cold in front of the two. As if reading my mind Zetsu walked towards me covering me with his own cloak. I was about to mutter a thank you to him, I felt him grab a point on my neck causing me to loose consciousness. _

_Sasori watched with confusion; eyeing what his 'friend' was doing. Looking up from the corner of his eye, Zetsu looked at him tilting his head to the left, "I like when she is unconscious…it helps when tying her up."_

_The red head just shrugged his shoulder, "To each his own." As Zetsu took his leave, Sasori walked to where the now broken Jill puppet laid smashed on the ground. Picking up the doll, he held its wooden body in one hand while picking up a shattered part of its face. He looked at it merely shaking his head before throwing it in the trash._

"_What a waste…"_

_**Zetsu's Meal**_

'That's right! Zetsu knocked me uncon…Zetsu!' My eyes widened looking at my dark surroundings. I wasn't surprised at what I saw; chains, blood stained walls, rusted metal weapons. Every Akatsuki building has a torture chamber, however from what I've heard no Akatsuki member uses it as a room. This was Zetsu's very own room. He loves the smell of rotten corpses so much he decided his whole room should smell like it.

Everywhere I looked, I could see fragments of human remains, bones, and fabric from very old clothes. He'd make a point to keep the human or animal alive for days that way getting the full initial flavor of the meat. I turned my head, closing my eyes in disgust. How thankful I was that one of his meals wasn't still lying around, waiting to die, waiting for the darkness to finally take them in.

Turning my head slightly I could hear faint whispers coming from what seemed like the bathroom, though inside the room there were all sorts of plants and vines. If it weren't for the bathtub one would surely think it was a nursery. The door was closed so I couldn't make out who was inside however by the way they were talking it sounded like him.

One thing I noticed most about Zetsu, who couldn't, was that he talked as if he had two different personalities put into one whole body. His right side, which was colored black from head to toe, talked normally as any other person would speak. However, his left side, which was colored fully white just as the black side, talked almost as a robot. If you listened closely to him, you could hear both sides arguing back and forth as if fighting to take control of the whole body. In terms of weird, Zetsu had the highest standards. In other words, he was the king, well…one if his two sides were.

Hearing the door to the 'bathroom' open, I quickly closed my eyes hoping he wouldn't notice. If he thought I was sleeping still, maybe he would just let me be. I could feel him moving around, pacing back and forth as if not being able to decide what to do. Then suddenly the door slammed. Maybe he left. I continued to pretend to sleep making sure he was fully gone; when I thought the coast was clear I slowly opened one eye.

"I see you're awake."

Shit! Leaning against the table; his face inches away from mine, Zetsu stood. His face was blank; he tilted it to the side as if examining my behavior. "You seem shocked."

Shocked! I'm terrified! You try opening your eyes to this man-eating plant! "W-What do you mean?" I asked trying to shake off my fright. He stood up ignoring my question as he made his way over to the other side of the room seeming to search for something. I tried to sit up and put more distance between us however, I couldn't. Looking up, I found both my arms had been chained to different ends of the table, as well as my legs. Zetsu's cloak was still wrapped around me, however it only covered my mid-thighs and up.

Returning to the table he carried a large blue bowl, one that would be found in a normal kitchen and a thick leather material that was rolled up. When he placed it down, I saw many fruits and vegetables. He unrolled the leather revealing a set of butcher knifes ranging from large to small.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked eyeing his movements as he picked up a small knife from the leather belt. I started to squirm as he traced the blade up my leg. When the blade reached the cloak, he unbuttoned it and continued up my thigh. "S-Stop!" I wiggled even more.

"If you keep moving the blade might tear into your skin." I stopped excepting what he might call advice.

His white side had said it, and from what I know that was his nicer side. He reminded me of Ying & Yang. His white side, the almost robotic side was very curious. As if it was the soul of a young child, maybe it was his previous self before he became a murderer. However, his black side was much angrier. He was the cannibalistic side, the one who enjoyed tearing the skin and meat off bones. When that side spoke, it was enough to make your skin crawl and your ears to bleed; terrifying, sickening…morbid.

I had only seen his dark side twice; the first time was when Itachi had smashed one of his precious plants, Zetsu became viscous. He reached for Itachi and just as he was about to do something, Deidara pulled me away and said it was not for my eyes to see. The second time…I didn't want to remember. I woke up with stitches and wrappings everywhere.

My eyes focused on Zetsu's next movements. He went to the large bowl and grabbed what looked like a yellow bumpy rock. "A lemon." He said tracing the lemons curves as if they changed every minute. He then used the small knife to cut the yellow fruit in half.

'What the hell is he doing with a lemon? Has he never seen one before?' I watched as he looked at the lemon with interest, yet the only emotion showing on his face was his eyebrows quirking with curiosity. It was somewhat funny, I would have laughed if it were not for at that moment he ate the whole half in one swallow.

My eyes widened and I could feel my mouth make a surprised and shocked expression. 'He just ate that thing whole! His face didn't even move an inch! Wasn't it sour! Is that even possible! He even ate the damn skin!' I watched as he licked his fingers.

"It's sour." He said licking one finger at a time making sure to get every flavor.

"R-Really? No kidding." I tried hard not to chuckle at the statement. 'So he really has never eaten one before.' "Just make sure not to eat a pepper like that." Inside I was laughing with happiness. Maybe if I prolong this, he might eat everything in the bowl and forget-

"I wonder if it tastes good with cherry blossoms."

That's when my mind stopped it's laughing and joy. My eyes widened. I looked straight up at his two-sided face. It was serious, angry, his dark side. The voice wasn't robotic nor nice.

"Uh, no…it doesn't taste good." I lied, "Lemons taste good with, um, lime-"

"But Deidara said that they do. He's the one that told me." The robotic voice came back as he tilted his head left. He did that a lot. It was another way to tell which side he was. When he tilted to the right, he was his dark side. When he tilted it to the left, his light side was speaking. If it was anyone other then a cannibalistic killer it would be kind of cute, like a child, but taking all the facts in…it was scary.

"Was Deidara lying?" His light childish side asked.

'Damn you Deidara! Stop giving the Akatsuki members ideas!' "I-I don't know." I murmured looking away from his gaze. Slowly he tilted his head right his face changing it's features. "Are you lying to me Sakura?" My head shot up looking at his now angry face. "Of course not!" I lied again. I didn't need his dark side coming out, not when I knew whose turn it was coming after this.

Zetsu just smirked; a dark terrifying smirk. "The let's just see, shall we?" He unbuttoned the rest of the cloak, making my stomach now revealed to the cold air surroundings. I shivered slightly at the coldness. He then picked up the other half of the lemon and brought it above my stomach. "How sweet are you Sakura?"

"I'm not." I said studying the lemon in his hand.

He just smirked wider with a slight laugh tilting his head to the right, "Liar." He squeezed the lemon causing the juices to fall. I jumped as the liquid touched my skin. He then leaned over placing both hands on each side of me. My breath hitched as his mouth drew closer to my stomach. 'Not again.' "Z-Zetsu, p-please."

My words stopped as his tongue slid across my skin. A satisfying noise came from his mouth as the tongue traveled up and down. I tried to move but couldn't; his arms were trapping me and the chains were tightening. When the liquid was gone, he laid his head down on my skin, nuzzling it slightly. He then reached to one of the chains grabbing it and realizing my right hand. A sharp sting went through my arm feeling the painful iron release its grip. He then grabbed my hand bring to his face.

"You lied to me. You do taste good with lemon." He kissed my fingers grabbing the lemon and sprinkling the remains of the juice on them. He then took them into his mouth one at a time licking the citrus taste from the liquid meet his tongue. It felt weird; my cold fingers became slightly warm as he continued his hunger. Finishing his delight, he set my hand free. I wiggled my fingers as the cold touched them once again.

He looked over to the blue ball. His face looked as if it was searching for something in particular. 'Probably another lemon.' My stomach sickened at the thought. I was about to think of what else he would do when a large slam awakened my thoughts. I looked at Zetsu enraged face. The place where the bowl once sat was empty smashed on the floor along with the fruits and vegetables that were in it. I looked up at him to see his mouth moving in whispers; he was arguing to himself again. As I tried to listen closer to what he was saying, he yelled causing me to jump slightly.

"Dammit, Itachi took our lemon."

'Our? Oh!' before I could say anything he stormed out of the room slamming the door open and rushing out, not even bothering to shut it. I heard him slightly yell Itachi's name in furry.

I laid my head down looking at the ceiling. The dark madder mixed with a thick layer of rusted blood. How long would I be waiting here? Till the next member comes to take fun at my enslavement. I closed my eyes, taking in the sleep I wanted.

"_Sakura, you know how annoying you are at times?"_

'What? Whose voice is that?'

"_Shut up Teme! Sakura isn't annoying!"_

'Another one? Don't tell me I have split personalities too.'

"_You know what, I change my mind. Naruto, you are way more annoying then anything!"_

'Naruto…who the hell would name their self after a fishcake?'

"_Shut up Uchiha!"_

'Uchiha! Is he talking about Itachi! Is he an enemy to everyone?'

"_Naruto, Sasuke stop arguing, we're on mission. Learn to be quite why don't you!"_

'Uchiha…Sasuke? Is he related to, Itachi?"Just as my mind began to wonder, a cheery loud voice rang out.

"Hey there pretty lady!"

My eyes shot open at the voice. I jumped at the sight of what was in front of me. "De-Deidara!"

"In the flesh! Which is more then my wooden friend Sasori can say…yeah!" his smile grew hearing an annoyed voice at the door.

"Very funny Deidara. Not all of us are as great as you."

Deidara looked at his friend a little confused, "What do you mean…yeah?"

"Being able to eat through your hands. Freak." Sasori huffed crossing his arms annoyed at his happy friend.

Deidara frowned looking away as if he was shot in the back, "You know Sasori, it's not nice to make fun of others misfortune…yeah!" Sasori laughed. Deidara looked back down towards me questionably, "Speaking of misfortune, why are you chained up Sakura…yeah?"

"Like you have to ask." I mumbled angrily at him while looking towards the wall.

Deidara smiled his playful smile, "Well, if you ask nicely I'll unchain you…yeah!"

"I'd rather die." I huffed, still not looking at his carefree smile. Sure, he was the nicest, well the nicest that was possible here, but he still was crazy.

"I can arrange that!"

Both Deidara and I looked at the door to see the figure standing next to Sasori. His creepy blue face smiled a disgusting smile. Deidara could only smile back at his fellow member. "Hello Kisame! What pleasure is it that you have come to join us as we look up at the chained Sakura…yeah?"

Kisame smirked as he walked over to the table, "No reason really." He undid the chains on my legs and moved to the one left on my arm. Before I could move, he grabbed my wrist roughly. "I'm just here to get my training dummy," he said before practically dragging me out the door.

**_Kisame's Fight_**

"1…2…3!" I was thrown at the ground. **_Hard_**. I moaned in pain as I felt the grassy earth below me. My hands gripped the soil as I heard Kisame yell.

"You better get up girly!" He shouted grunting at the end. Kisame was the... "Or else I'll make you." Abusive type. He didn't act like any of the other members. They all did something to arouse their sexual desires, with the exception of Zetsu; his hunger is his sexual desire. No, Kisame liked to show who was boss; probably because compared to Itachi he wasn't the handsomest nor the strongest. This made him angry, jealous; and what better way to take out his anger then to beat the crap out of what Itachi takes pleasure in…me.

I stood up, almost falling but standing strong. I grabbed my arm in pain; he had just used my arm as a slingshot, making me fly half way through the ground. How was I able to keep standing? A normal person would've fallen by this point, so why, how?

"Good," he said smirking, showing his shark teeth. He got in a stance and charged for me. 'Damn! This is gonna hurt.' He grabbed my neck, slightly lifting me in the air before throwing me towards a tree. I hit the tree with a hard smack. "Ow!"

He laughed loudly at me. It annoyed me. Why was he laughing! Was it that funny to see a person in pain? Of course, it was; to them, the Akatsuki, all pain was laughable.

"Do you really expect her to fight back Kisame?" A nonchalant voice came from Sasori. He was sitting on the grass watching as Kisame had his fun. Deidara smiled his playful smile nodding his head in agreement, "…yeah!" Kisame just laughed again. They all were making fun of me!

I shook my head, stumbling again as I slumped upwards. My head hurt like crazy and I could feel blood dripping down my forehead. Kisame stopped his laughing and looked at me, frowning slightly. "So I see you can still stand." I heard a 'Duh!' come from Sasori and Deidara.

I whipped my mouth feeling it swell with pain. "What do you want from me Kisame!" His name was like sick venom that burned your tongue. "I don't know how to fight! I can't throw weapons and objects like you! I'm not a ninja! What do you want! Do you expect me to equal your skill!" Towards the end, I was yelling at him. Huffing, breathing all my anger out.

"AHAHA!" He laughed, again! I turned my head to find both Sasori and Deidara chuckling and smirking.

"Why are you laughing? Are my words humorous to your twisted minds!" I shouted at all three of them causing them to laugh harder.

I looked at Kisame seeing him lighten his laughter to speak, "If only you knew girly!"

"Knew what?" I asked curious. What the hell were they talking about!

He muffled a laugh before looking at me once again, "The tru-" His words were cut off by a kunai at his throat. My eyes widened to see Itachi standing there, inches away from killing his partner.

"If you speak one more word," he pushed the dagger deeper into his skin, "I'll slice you right where you stand."

I looked over at Sasori and Deidara confused. Both looked silenced; even Deidara, he wasn't wearing his happy smile anymore. Was what Kisame about to say really that important? Itachi was dead serious; his Sharingan was even spinning madly. Was what Kisame about to say really that important?

After a few more seconds of silence Itachi finally removed the dagger, whipping off the little blood smear that came from Kisame. The red-eyed demon took a step back facing the rest of the members, "ANBU has been spotted in the area. Tomorrow we will head to Suna; there we should meet the other members and discus the plans with the leader. Pack what you need and be ready." With that, everyone seemed to vanish with the exception of Itachi and I. However, Kisame gave me a disturbing glare before leaving; probably a warning for the next time we meet.

Itachi gave me a look to follow him, and then started walking towards the entrance of the building. I followed, slowly taking my time. Not really wanting to be close to him. As we continued down the hall, my mind seemed to yell out a certain name. The name I had heard in Zetsu's room.

"Um…Itachi. Who is Sasuke-"

In an instant, I was slammed against the wall, staring into dark red spinning eyes. The hand around my neck tightened with rage, draining what little breath I had in me out.

"Where did you hear that name?" His voice was deep and growing with anger at an alarming rate. "Where the Hell did you hear that name!" He asked again except this time it was much more threatening.

"I-I don't know!" I stuttered grasping his hand that steadily grabbed deeper into my skin. Why did that name make him go berserk? Who is he?

A small growl escaped his lips as he brought them to my ear. "Don't ever say that name again," he whispered still with the same attitude and viciousness, "Forget ever hearing that name." With one last growl, he released me. The wall guided me to the floor as I grabbed my sore neck painfully. Whoever Sasuke was, I'm gonna make sure not to forget. Obviously, it was someone Itachi despised, someone who may be able to help me.

"Sakura." I looked up to see Itachi turning around staring at me, "You're sleeping with me tonight." With that, he turned around but not before muttering, "Be ready."

* * *

There you have it! I think that's the fastest update I've done, pitiful right? Anyways, **_read and review_**! I'll try to update fast again…if you would call that fast! 

Once again, Sorry if any of the info is wrong about the Akatsuki!


	4. What I am to them part 3…final meaning

Hello everyone!! Welcome to the fourth chapter of: _**Toy to the Akatsuki**_

I know, I know, you all want to yell at me for not updating! I'm sorry!! The thing was I couldn't think of what to write for Deidara's part, so in the end my best friend Squeaky15 (her id name) helped me. Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed and waited for me to update. (In addition, a special thanks to those who yelled at me telling me to update. See I did it! I'm not hopeless!!)

-Just a quick thing before we start! I wanted to add Deidara's part in this chapter so it is the start of the next day, before the leave for Suna! Hope ya like it! Also, it may not seem like the title of Deidara's part has anything to do with what she means to him, but you'll see in the end that it makes sense! Basically, this is a Deidara fan chapter! (Heh, heh, one more thing.)Some people also said they thought Deidara was too nice in the last chapter; he isn't going to be the nicest character sometimes and you may get confused at the way he acts but it will make sense.-

**Full Summary: **Four years ago, Akatsuki kidnapped Sakura and made her their 'toy'. Now what will happen when Sasuke finally finds her? Will she remember him or has Itachi fully erased her memory of everything she held dear to her? Has he finally claimed what he rightfully wants, Sakura?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Some sexual & drug abuse and some hints of rape.**

/Sasuke pov./

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Four:_** **_What I am to them part 3…final meaning..._**

We were allowed to roam the area of the Fire nation border. Some how the old woman found out about Naruto and mines plan so she told us to come to her office first thing in the morning. There she had told us we could look for Sakura, but only if it was close enough to Konoha incase we found the Akatsuki and needed backup. It annoyed me, she probably knew we would not stay within the borderline and that's why she told Kakashi to join our group. The next day we left.

It was still morning as we started to pack the campsite.

"Sasuke, she is alive…right?"

Kakashi and I both paused at Naruto's question. It hurt to think that she could have died long ago and our searching was all for nothing, that our _waiting_ was for nothing. My mind shot back and forth questioning if I should keep searching or move on and forget about her. I was brought out of the argument by a loud cough.

"There is a possibility that she is dead," Kakashi spoke in a quieter voice than his usual.

Naruto looked shocked at our old sensei's words. I myself cringed at them.

"However, she could still be alive," he continued to pack.

"But why would he take her of all people," Naruto asked moving closer towards him.

Kakashi looked at him thinking for a moment. "For healing purposes. The Sharingan can become quite painful if used over an outrages amount of time. I'm pretty sure that each time Itachi activates his Sharingan properly, the chakra build up causes him to suffer. We all know how talented Sakura is with her medical abilities, so more than likely that is the reasoning behind his choice in taking her."

"No," I sighed cutting in and placing the bag over my shoulder, "Itachi isn't the kind of person who relies on others for help. If he has a problem, he'll deal with it himself. Even if he can't do it."

The other two nodded as they gathered their stuff together, then continued our journey.

"Besides, the bastard deserves to suffer." Naruto smirked at his own words and then started yelling about how when we found Itachi he would beat the crap out of him. Kakashi rolled his eyes as the idiot started to punch the air, accidentally hitting himself.

…I couldn't tell them the real reason. I could still remember everything he said that day. Every scene replaying repeatedly in my mind. It hurt to think sometimes.

"_Oh yes. It turns out that the Akatsuki can sometimes be a bit…boring. So the other members and I decided to get a "play thing." _

But should I tell them? Could I say anything? Would it shame her honor if I told them she was only being used to them as a 'play thing'? I cringed at the thought of the name…_toy…_

**

* * *

Sakura yawned tiredly as she walked through the main hallway towards the kitchen. Her eyes adjusting to the bright lights that hung above her in rows across the ceiling. It was three in the morning and she wished she could still have been asleep in her bed…or his bed as she was moments ago. Last night had been especially rough for her, to the point where she could barely move or walk. She had to use the wall for support, slowly step-by-step. Finally reaching the large blue door, she turned the knob stepping into what seemed like an even brighter room; the kitchen.**

She rubbed her eyes using everything she could for support while walking towards the fridge. As she passed the counter where two recognizable members sat, she could feel their smirks graze her back. "What," she asked in a sore weak voice, daring them to challenge her words.

Kisame's smirk widened, shark teeth shining in the light, "Did the little girl have a rough night?" His voice erupted into a horrible laugh as a snicker passed through the lips of the cannibal next to him.

She rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment as she made her way over to the rice cooker, grabbing a bowl along the way and pouring a little rice into it. After quickly snatching some chopsticks and a water bottle from the counter, she went and sat at the long table, across the room and away from the comical Akatsuki members.

With crooked smiles, the two stood up, slowly approaching her as if circling their prey. She pretended not to notice their movements and began to eat her breakfast. She knew they were close by how she could feel Zetsu's heavy breath blow against her back. She was only wearing a tank top and shorts, so any amount of winds against her sent chills down her body.

Kisame growled at her ignorance, his hand crawling down the front of her body, "I said," his hand forced its way into her loose shorts, grabbing at her womanhood roughly, "did the little girl have a rough night!"

She jerked her body, slapping his hand away and covering herself protectively. "Yes, you demented bastard!" Her anger rose when she heard them both laugh. Knowing she could do little against them, she turned back to her eating, a strong yet sad expression apparent on her face. Her body slouched forwards a little trying to protect what dignity she felt she had left.

"So what happened?"

She jumped feeling the large blue shaded man squeeze one of her breast. Slapping his hand away again, making sure this time it would hurt him, she turned around glaring up at him. "Why do you care?!"

He shrugged, "I don't." Zetsu smirked at the others comment.

"Then leave me alone. I'm hungry, so go bother someone else!" She faced the table, this time hoping to make it through the next few bites without being molested. Before she could even try one grain, she stopped feeling how close the cannibal was. His cheek was less then an inch away as he stood, carefully watching the steam raise from the rice in the bowl.

"Sakura…I'm hungry too…" He whispered in a soft childlike voice as he began to rub his face in her hair. For a second she thought he might be the good side until his robotic voice spoke, "…may I have a taste?" Before he had a chance to bite, she stood up slamming the bowl into his hands.

"Here take it," she walked towards the door, thankful to be more then just inches away from them. "I've lost my appetite anyways."

The two looked at each other first before breaking out into a fit of laughter. The two faced ninja throwing the bowl against the ground causing it to shatter, allowing the two even more to laugh about.

Deidara, having enough of hearing the loud mocking laughter stood from his seat in the corner, an unhappy expression on his face. "It's too early in the morning for that…yeah." He wasn't a morning person, nor did the current situation make him happy. He walked swiftly past them, brushing roughly against their shoulders. Kisame smirked at the blonde's attitude.

"You're just pissed because she ignored you…as usual," his loud voice turning into a small eerie laughter, "She never even noticed you were in the room!"

Though his natural character was calm, happy, and somewhat carefree, Deidara couldn't take the fact that what Kisame had said was true. The words, each letter taking a role in stabbing his chest painfully as if it were a kunai. He inwardly growled as he left the room, whispering in a harsh tone, "shut up." His feet following the same direction Sakura had led. His lips murmuring words he had stated so many times when this kind of situation would appear. "I'm not jealous…"

_**Deidara's Art**_

"Did that hurt…yeah?"

"Yes."

"Does this hurt…yeah?"

"Yes."

"And this…yeah?"

"You know it does!"

Deidara glared at me as he continued prodding my skin with a doctor's utensil. The small glasses he wore slid a small ways down his nose. "Don't yell at me Sakura. I may be nicer to you than others, but I'm still your master…yeah."

Nice? If he is _nice_, than so are paper cuts. His intention of being nice was giving me a 'check up'. By that, I mean _**playing **_doctor or medic. During this, he would wear a white lab coat covered with previous and new blood stains, he also wore black rimmed glasses. (A.N. - Think of Kyo from Dir en Grey in their song/PV 'Cage').

"Besides, here I am trying to keep you healthy and here you are becoming angry with me. I haven't done a single thing to you yet…yeah."

_Yet?_

I looked up at him as he placed both hands on the side of my face, lifting his body so it barely hovered above me. I was laying on a hospital table, which looked like something you would slaughter an animal with just to eat the raw lavished meat. 'Whoa' I shook my head 'I shouldn't think about Zetsu at a time like this.'

He slowly leaned forward, placing his knee between my legs separating them. I gasped as his lips came close to mine a quick smirk gracing his features, but disappearing seconds before he captured them. He moaned in delight as his tongue slid into my mouth, dancing a small forced tango. His hands crept up my sides, the mouth on each one slightly nipping at my skin. I hated how they felt almost like piranhas taking small bites of me.

His lips traveled downwards to my neck were he started to lick the skin, his hands now reaching for a small metal tray containing other doctoral tools. With a dark chuckle, he sat up shifting his body and placing his legs against my sides. I could hear him tapping something between his fingers. My gaze traveled to his right hand that was holding an empty tube. I didn't have to see what was in his left hand to already know that pain was coming.

"I like the pose you're making very much. You look so innocent," his now sadistic voice stated as he placed the needle in his hand on the empty container. My hands and legs were bound. I gave him an unsure frown as he fingered the container, readying it. "Unfortunately, the two faint hole marks in your neck aren't pretty."

My eyes widened. He didn't say 'yeah' at the end. That was my sign telling me he was about to turn. It was a warning that he himself didn't even catch. When his actions and thoughts become sadistic, the 'yeah' he usually states at the end disappears. I don't think he means to leave it out, he just does. I have often wondered if his hands control him, they always seem to for some reason. My attention was drawn back to him as the metal of the needle sparkled in the almost lost overhead light.

"I hate when Itachi bites you. He doesn't know how much it marks your skin. At least when Kisame plays with you his damage is easy to heal." His head turned away but the pupils in his eyes looked at me from the corner, quite a creepy look. "However, I would rather use the same holes for my own task then make new ones." I shivered at the look of darkness in his eyes.

As he brought the needle to my neck, I shifted my head blocking him from my already scared neck. His eyes darkened and with the palm of his fist, he swiftly hit the bottom of my chin, forcing it upwards in a jerk. I coughed as his palm rested roughly on my neck, the mouths biting my skin like before.

I stiffened as he drove the needle into one of the holes and within seconds, I was yelling in pain as the needle proceeded to enter through my neck. It felt as if the sharp point would cut straight through my throat, and with a finally push it did. I could feel the bleed being pulled out of me, pouring into the once empty shot bottle. That wasn't the part that bothered me the most; I was used to the loss of blood. When the container was full, he quickly switched it with another bottle this time taking a larger dosage. After a few minutes and two more bottles left he was done.

"Don't you think if everyone continues to steal more and more of my blood I'll eventually die?" I choked the last part, my throat had become extremely dry.

"No," he said without thinking as he added a dirty-golden colored liquid to the blood containers. "We'll make sure you don't die. It's too troublesome to find another toy to play with." After all the bottles were done, he turned back towards me. "Now that Itachi's stuff is done with, I can have some fun."

He didn't have it already?! Greedy Bastard…

With another look at me, he stood up walking towards a glass case on the wall where other vials and bottles were kept. I jerked at the bindings hoping he wouldn't hear my attempts for freedom. Surprisingly, I was able to escape my leg binds though my hands were still bound by the wrists, the rusty cuffs not large enough to slip out of. I sat up on the examination table looking to make sure he was still busy. Creeping off it, I moved towards the chamber door, the soft sound of dragging chains scrapping across the floor.

"Are you trying to escape?"

I froze, my ears twitching at the sound of a chain rattling. Reluctantly my body turned to face him, my eyes widening upon sight of the thick metal chain he held in his hands, a playfully smirk accompanying them. I eyed the chain following the trail that it led from and as I realized it my feet began to run to the door once again, however, with a sudden jerk from the chain in his hands I stumbled backwards almost losing balance.

He ignored my glares as he pulled roughly causing me to shuffle towards him. Now I truly felt like a slave. "Don't try to resist my lovely patient," he sickly purred as he continuously pulled, my feet almost dragging across the ground. "Come to me. I can help you with your sickness."

I shook my head as I closed my eyes, using all my strength to stop. "No! Let me go you bastard! You're the sick one," I yelled, looking up towards him. His face becoming somewhat displeased. "You're hurting me!"

He growled, "Then come properly!" With that, using his strength he pulled me off my feet, causing my body to hit & slid against the stone ground. I now laid in front of him, my body freezing against the cold torture room floor. A groan escaped my lips as he lifted the chain, pulling my arms up to his height. His power being the only thing keeping my form from once again falling onto the rough surface. The feeling of dislocated bones running even more painfully through my arms.

"Now Sakura, be a good helper and," his voice was calmer as a smile appeared on his lips, "try some new drugs for me."

I gasped as the threw me into a brown metal chair. Before I could make a move, he strapped my legs and arms to the chair, undoing the chains that were once there. "What are you going to do," my eyes watched him fearfully.

He looked at me oddly, as he brought a metal tray of new chemical filled bottles. "You don't remember? Heh, I guess the last batch did work. No need for these then." He threw two of the vials towards the ground and as they smashed against the cold floor a small cloud of smoke, lifting from what seemed like acid.

"W-Was that in me?" My eyes widened as he nodded.

"Yeah, I wish you could have seen yourself. You were sick everywhere, not to mention…" He looked down at my worried expression, a smile capturing his. "Don't worry Sakura. I won't use that batch on you ever again."

I sighed thankful to the strange miracle that had just happened.

"Besides, this one is much worse." I looked up at him to see him holding a red vial. My head shook 'no'; however, he grabbed my jaw and forcefully emptied the bottle into it. I went to spit it out but he used his hand to cover my mouth making sure not to let the small mouth on his palm to drink any.

He leaned forwards me fascinated with my struggle to keep the liquid from dropping into my throat. This gave me a chance to reach into his white lab coat and pull out what appeared to be a shot. I fumbled with it for a second before getting it into position, barely able to because of the bonds.

"Drink it all," he smirked as he used his other hand to rub my throat causing half the liquid to drop. I closed my eyes tight as I injected him with the chemical, the needle piercing his skin with a strong force.

Instantly, his eyes widened at the sudden insert and he backed away grasping his left arm tightly. I spit out the remains of the sick tasting liquid, watching him as he suddenly realized the new chemical running through him and in a swift motion, his hand connected with my face. "You…you injected me with a higher dosage." He stumbled around towards the examination table falling on it halfway. The signs of the drug were clearly affecting him. His body shook uncontrollable, as he turned pale.

He tried to laugh it off, like nothing was bothering him but he slipped and his body fell backwards against the side of the table. With shaking hands, he reached on top of the table grabbing a metal tray and pulling it down to him causing shots to fall everywhere, the needles pricking his skin as they dropped past him. He picked up one from the floor and with a stifled yell, he injected himself.

After a few more shakes and flinches, he stood up still holding his arm slowly making his way towards the chair. "I only gave you half a dosage but since your being such a bad patient," he picked up a green shot off the ground, one that had fallen from the tray, "I'll give you the full amount."

Before I could react, he stabbed me, releasing the new drug into my system. My head started to bang as I could feel a cold chill running through my veins. "What did you give me," I whispered, feeling the first red chemical to start its treatment, my throat suddenly becoming sore.

He smiled darkly as he undid the wrist and leg bindings. My body shook with fright, but more with the new effects of the drug and without the straps to keep me in place, I easily fell from the chair and onto the stone floor. He watched me for a moment, taking in the pleasure of seeing my disturbed form. My body quacked as I watched through squinted eyes as he sat in the chair resting his elbow on the arm of it, his chin placed casually in his palm.

"Sakura," he whispered after a few minutes, tired of his wonderful view, "Are you hurting?"

I tried to ignore him, but my mind was screaming for me to say yes. I couldn't speak so my only reaction was a nod. I covered my ears trying to block out the many painful screams that sounded. Where were they coming from? Why were they in so much pain?

"That drug introduces a poison into your system that helps to reunite you with lost memories. The screams you're hearing are caused by those you have hurt in the past," he chuckled softly, "you were very bad before we had you."

…Bad…what did I do…?

"M-Make them…stop please," I pleaded with tears in the whelms of my eyes.

"Are you really in that much pain? Does it hurt so much you'll do anything to stop it?" He leaned forward raising his head from his palm.

I didn't answer, he knew my answer. He was twisted, they all were! Laughing at my pain, lusting for my body to the ends of abusing it. How could they do that, how can someone be so cruel?! Bastards…Demons…Devils…

He snickered as if reading the already known signs, "Come here Sakura, and I'll make the screams stop."

"All…of them…" I was laying on my side, sweat lightly spread across my body and tears staining my cheeks.

He smirked when I paid attention to his lips, awaiting the arrival of help from them. He liked when I did that for some reason. "Yep…every…last…one," he said it so darkly; I could imagine the venom dripping off each syllable. "Just come to me my little patient."

My eyes closed softly as I tried to lift myself up. If only it was as simple as words, such precious things. After a few failed attempts, I sat up, my legs shaking along with my almost numb arms. Crawling between his open legs, I used the chair for support. I leaned against the seat of the chair hoping it would be close enough for him. I swayed to the side, falling lightly against his leg, my knees settling on the ground. My breathing was ragged as if each one were the final sips of life.

"You're too shaky to drink it yourself," he sighed as he drank a dark purple fluid from a small bottle he held, a cure most likely. He grabbed my chin and forcefully kissed me, parting my lips with his tongue, and emptying the contents down my throat. I didn't pull away, nor did I attempt to break the kiss, I wanted as much of the antidote as possible.

As the medicine took effect, I sat up more towards him, deepening what he thought to be a lustful need, but to me a need for survival. When every last drop was shared I pulled away freeing me from his lips, but his needs weren't filled apparently so he grabbed both my arms, holding them in place as I looked into his eyes only to see insanity and a smile much like Sasori's running across his lips.

Without another thought, he tried to kiss again but I dodged shouting at him, "No!"

"You said you'd please me."

"I didn't," I shook my head closing my eyes.

A laugh rang threw the air, "You don't seem to understand Sakura. That medicine will only give you 10 minutes of peace. I'll give you the full version if…"

I frowned at his cut off words. Sighing, I slid to the ground; sitting on top of my knees once again in front of him. "What do you want?"

A triumphant smile graced his features as he slowly lifted his index finger and pointed at his neck, "Kiss me here."

I cauctiously watched him as I leaned up to him, the chair once again being my only support. Without a second thought, I kissed the nape of his neck quickly. He smiled undoing his Akatsuki robes unveiling his bare chest. Looking down at my expression for more instructions he patted my head and point to his chest. "And here." I did so causing a chuckle to arise from his throat as he pointed to his heart. "But mostly here."

As I kissed him, he uttered some whispers I could barely hear. "Love me, more then you love him. Only pay attention to me. Ignore everything he does to you." The whispers sounded harsh towards whomever they were against.

What? Who was he talking about?

I looked up at him, awaiting his next command. "Lower." He rested his elbow back on the chair's armrest. I kissed the top row of his stomach muscles, knowing nowhere else to go. "Lower," he moaned closing his eyes as he rolled his head back. I didn't want to move that much lower, so I kissed each row of his muscles, one by one as his words became whispers again, barely alive. "Pay…attention…to me…" He moaned another word, a word I now came to hate.

"Lower."

"I really don't want to." Any lower would be the top of his pants. A place I'd rather not venture.

"Lower," his eyes remained closed as an angry frown replaced the once left smile; rage was present in his voice.

"Somewhere else."

"You did it to Itachi last night!"

I gasped as I angrily balled my fist, "Y…You…watched us?"

"Of course not! I would never watch something so vile and disgusting. I can smell him, we all can." I glared as he continued to yell, "That's all we ever smell on you, his scent, his lust, **his** needs. The only thing left on you is your looks, and I'm sure he'll change that soon enough. You act as if he's you're only Master!"

I couldn't take his rude comments; they were tearing me up more then the drugs. Before I knew it, I raised my hand and slapped him across the cheek, an echo piercing the once quiet room.

He opened his eyes shocked, and then fiercely grabbing my hair, "You brought this upon yourself Sakura! You're always spending time with Itachi. Letting him take you, letting him spoil your body . You never spend time with anyone else-"

"I don't choose to be here! In fact, I would love to be away from this damned place! I'm caged within four walls a day; I rarely get to see the outside unless Kisame is beating the crap out of me. I can't eat a single meal without someone trying to taste me, or do something perverse with their tongue! Why are you doing this to me?!" A huff escaped my lips as I finished my words. Each one full of hate towards every Akatsuki member I knew. I wished everyone there could have heard it, but I knew I didn't have enough courage to scream it at the one person that mattered the most in this topic. _**Itachi. **_

He released my hair, resuming the position from a few minutes ago. He sighed, "Because you're our toy and that can never change…yeah." He shook his head as a venomous smile returned. "Now do you want the pain to return? Or are you going to do as you're told? You only have a few minutes."

I could feel the rims of my eyes become watery. Thoughts of no escape clouding my mind. I brushed them away, standing on my knees once again as my hands slowly reached for his pants. A dark chuckle arose from his lips as I undid the loose black pants and boxers revealing his manhood.

Did he really hate me this much, to bargain for my health? He should be mad at Itachi, not me…but…maybe he was. Maybe he was too scared like me to actually say something to him. To frightened, so he took his angry emotions and thoughts on the closes one to Itachi. The only one who could effect his reactions in such a way.

As my lips touched him he let out a pouting, beg for me to hurry and take in his already erect member. My lips came closer to the tip, mere centimeters away, when suddenly it all clicked. His reasoning for doing this. "Deidara," I pulled away letting go of everything as I looked up at him. He was annoyed.

"Deidara…you're jealous of Itachi…aren't you?"

'_**SLAP'**_

It all happened so fast. He had slapped me so hard I landed half way across the floor, my back hitting a pile of rusted chains next to the examination table. I moaned in pain, rubbing my back as his fully dressed form stood in front of me.

"Why would _I_ be jealous Sakura?" He laughed, "Besides I only use you for art. Nothing more. Nothing less." With that he walked away opening the door only to look back. The sadistic smile disappearing from his face. "Have fun with those memories…yeah." He slammed the door shut tightly, leaving me there as my body began to shake; this time much worse. Not only was there screaming, but I could hear the strong piercing of flesh and the feel of blood splashing. It all echoed and repeated.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as my body shook and rolled around in the chains. Without realizing, I accidentally caused the chains to slowly slide and make their way across my neck and chest, sealing my arms together with it. My eyes widened as I tried to look around at what was happening, trying to free whatever I could to help remove the binds.

With the effects of the drug and the tightening of the chains, my breathing seemed to slowly fade away and I began to faze off into a dark unconsciousness. Maybe I could die now and finally be set free.

As my eyes closed tiredly, I could see the outline of someone rushing over and unwrapping the chains from around me, the first air to reach my lunges causing me to gasp loudly. They took me into their arms, my body still shaking against the ground as the person injected me with a needle and releasing the contents into my blood stream. He loosened the remaining chains from around my feet and all I could do was lay there, knocked out, but still alive.

'Ah, so Deidara does care…'

**

* * *

The crimson-eyed Akatsuki member walked through the halls swiftly as he reached his destination. Standing in front of what seemed to be a volt door, he put on a nonchalant face as he, without knocking, grabbed the bar turning and opening it. His eyes focused around the dark shaded room. There were shelves upon shelves and stands holding a variety of clay figures. Looking closely, he recognized the subject of most of the clays use. 'Sakura'.**

Some were of Sakura sitting in a large metal chair, bound by arms and legs, while others had her in different poses and positions; most of them smiling happily while doing so. There were also a few that symbolized her such as a caged flower and cracked cherry blossom trees. However, the one that surprised him the most was one that looked like his little brother. Ignoring it, he continued until he found another disturbing one of Sakura falling into what appeared to be a dark hole with five pairs of hands grabbing her, pulling her down.

"You really are twisted Deidara," Itachi spoke looking to his right to see the blond hovering over an almost sculpted clay figure.

"Aren't we all," he stated using his hands to mold a piece of the wet clay. His voice uncaring but showing a hint of dislike for the sudden appearance.

"I suppose."

A pregnant pause passed between them before the clay master spoke first, "Why are you here Itachi?" He waited for an answer, not expecting him to answer right off. Static rose between them, the atmosphere becoming thick.

"She almost died."

Deidara turned half way, worried, before turning back around calmly. "Who?"

"You know who."

He stopped again, but continued to look at the brown clay, pausing to gather his words. "She wouldn't have died. The drug only causes painful memories she has experienced to come back. They go away each second until a new one appears. The only reason her body and chest tighten is because they happen so rapidly.

"Yes, but what if she tangles herself in the chains where you threw her, suffocating herself as she dies from lack of air. Like she almost did."

Deidara turned around glaring at Itachi's tone, trying to keep his calm. "Then Sasori would have turned her into a doll for us."

In an instant, the blond was slammed against the brick wall, the Uchiha's fingers around his neck. He coughed in surprise seeing the crimson eyes spin with rage. "I don't want a doll. I want the real thing!" After another sharp glare, he released his hold on him. "I suggest you don't use that chemical drug again. Besides, I don't want her to remember what I have erased." The raven-haired criminal walked around casually looking at what he thought to be disgusting models, which now looked nothing like his love. To him, anything the blond created was distasteful and trashy, only meant to replicate; fake.

"It doesn't show her those ones, only ones that she has forgotten in time," he said standing up, brushing dust from his robes. "A few kills she attempted small battles she has watched from the sidelines, things like that."

"I don't want her to remember those either!"

Deidara stared at him, confused and suspicious. He never like the hidden secrets and thoughts the weasel kept away from everyone. The poker face all too convincing, but everyone knew what was behind it, at least in the Akatsuki. Though, none of them could really read it that instant, only tell the signs. He knew Itachi hated him and he returned that same hatred, but only in his mind, never to him directly. That's what annoyed him the most.

"What are you hiding Itachi?"

Ignoring him, he walked past his blond 'friend' towards the volt door.

"Fine," he sighed knowing he wouldn't receive a respond. "Oh, and Itachi you can keep that figure in your hand. I was going to give it to Sakura to confuse her, but I can't stand to look at her knowing whose filthy hands have touched her." His twist of words played a sickly game to be matched with, a smile replacing the frown he had carried towards the other Akatsuki member.

When Itachi finally reached the door, he stopped turning around and smirking. "Why Deidara, must you be so envious of me? It really is becoming a nuisance," he chuckled seeing the smile wipe away from the others lips. "And of all things to admit it to _**my**_ lover. Tsk, tsk." He sighed letting his fingers comb through his silky raven hair taking a step out of the door, "Be ready to leave in two hours, 6:00 o'clock a.m." With one last smirk, he closed the volt door, making sure not a noise was to be heard, leaving the other alone to wither in silence.

Deidara's fist tightened at the comments and meanings of the situation. Even when he thought he had Sakura all to himself for that brief moment, Itachi was there watching. Filled with a newfound hatred, he grabbed the newly carved clay and threw it against the wall, ruining it. The once molded clay slowly molding into an oddly shaped blob on the floor.

The remains of the clay scattered as drops on the floor. An image of a cherry blossom flower free from its cage, _lost _ _forever_...

* * *

I promise, the next chapter is the start of the story line. I just really had to let you all know the atmosphere around the Akatsuki members and Sakura, it is important to the upcoming parts of the story that explain the rage, hatred, and other emotions. So please follow through to the end. The next story I am updating is '_**Trapped Princess'**_ so if you're a reader I hope you'll read the upcoming chapter.

Please Review!!


	5. NOTE FOR READERS!

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER!!!**

Hello to all those that read this story and others. For "**_Toy of the Akatsuki_**, **_Devil's Fallen Angel_**, and **_Trapped Princess_**" its been interesting writing these stories, and I'll eventually continue writing the next chapters, but some things have troubled me with writing these stories among some of my others Its listed below

**11/2008 I am a horrible person...I'm sorry for not updating at all. First off I got kind of locked out of the system. And second, many people don't agree with my stories but its like- "If you don't agree with it then why read it...ya know?" But its okay, I laugh and think "You just made my review quota go up...thanks!"- but its not all about the reviews. I'm happy to write in different views and have peoples' minds stretch to the good and bad sides of not just their life but others...so I'll continue writing. For my more mature stories I'll move them to a different site. maybe the "other" fanfic site. The most I can promise is that this coming December (12/08) I WILL BE DELETING/MOVING THESE STORIES FROM REGULAR FANFIC to THE "OTHER" ONE!! (lol, sounds tough...no?) If you're not sure which one that is its the more mature site. Just message for more info (If you really need it, if you don't know the site already I'm not sure you should be reading it there (lol, mystery!!!)...nah, its just I'm not sure if I'm supposed to list the web address so bluntly...ya know? Anyways, its a sure fact I'll be moving them so message me if you need more info or just want to ask something about one of the stories. Sorry for the long wait and the 'fake chapter'...loves to all who have been there from the start ya know?**

**((This note will also be copied in all of my stories and profile. Thanks and sorry again. If you have any questions or comments you can message me through fanfic email.))**

**((Anyways, when it comes down to it, I apologize to any who I have offended with any of these stories. I thought the summary, age rating, and warnings were enough to stop you...but nope! You were just too damn curious. Gah, curse you you silly watermelon filled monopoly head with sugar on top ::points at you, smirking::!))**

**((Nah, I'm not that mean. Tis my friends talking. Anyways, sorry for real this time, just be careful what you read next time, ya know?))**

///When I do add a new chapter, it will take place of this spot so keep an eye out.///


End file.
